


This is an Odd Game

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Anime highhinks, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry doesn't know what's going on. His life seems to be some kind of game.He can unlock other characters or at least their powers.He has magic and he's off to a magic school? He's so confused but he's determined to at least have some fun.Elements of this story are taken from the Harry Potter Lego games because you know I just love those.Also some anime elements.Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up he pulled on his day clothes and checked to see if he could leave his room. He couldn't so he sat back on his bed. He was shocked by the blue screen that appeared in front of him. All it wanted to do was teach him about his Stats, Skills, Equip, and Inventory screens. He put everything he wanted to keep safe in his Inventory thankful that he had gotten this. He stared at his Skills. He only had two. 

Harry was short for his age of ten. He had messy red hair that grew all over the place. He had bright green eyes that were brighter than any green gem or jewel. He was pale and sickly.

**Gamer's Mind-MAX**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental disorder.**

**Gamer's Body-MAX**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all mass effects.**

He was shocked by these two Skills he had no idea where they'd come from. But supposed that Gamer's Mind was keeping him from freaking out. He heard the lock on his door rattle and quickly got out of his room. He brushed past his aunt ignoring her and went straight into the kitchen. He washed his hands and began cooking. 

**Cooking-1**

**Your ability to cook food.**

Harry ignored this with his Gamer's Mind active he didn't seem to care about his power or how his family was going to treat him. He just cooked breakfast and set it the table then he began washing dishes.

**Dishwashing-1**

**With more mastery, you can clean any dirty spots. 5% increase in dishwashing speed.**

Washing Dishes faster was always a good thing. Maybe he would be on time for his first day of school. When the Dursely's were done eating Harry washed those Dishes too. With that, he went to get his things ready for school. He watched as Vernon left for work and Dudley left with Petunia walking towards the school. He spotted some money on the table next to the door. He bit his lip then grabbed it putting it in his Inventory as he left the house.

"BOY!" Petunia yelled.

"Just locking up, Aunt Petunia." He called. He made sure the door was indeed locked and then closed it. He ran to catch up with his aunt and cousin. "All locked." 

Petunia nodded stiffly and continued the walk to school. It was a tradition that she walks both boys to school on the first day.

* * *

Harry looked around the school grounds. He was not happy to be back here. He had no friends Dudley and his crew made sure of that. He sighed to himself and headed for the library. He was shocked to find it full of piles of books, empty shelves, and no librarian. Why was the door unlocked if no one was here?

He blinked around the room. 

**Sort the books and find the rewards.**

Rewards? Harry didn't know about this but he went to the closest pile and began. He was shocked when spots lit up for each book he picked up. Okay, what was going on? He had no idea. He was so confused. When he got to the bottom of the first pile he found £10. He couldn't believe it. He quickly put it in his Inventory and began on the next pile. He was down to the last pile when the Librarian and the Principal came into the library and found him. Harry swayed into one of the shelves. 

"Are you okay?" the librarian asked rushing to him. "Be careful please don't hurt yourself! What are you doing in here?" 

"I'm putting the books away." Harry shrugged. "I'm almost done..." 

"I think you need to rest, Mr. Potter," The Principal said gently. "Come sit down." 

"Almost done," Harry said, shaking his head. He went to finish his work. When he was done he did sit down at one of the tables and drank the cup of water he was given. "Thank you, I probably late for class?" 

"No," The Principal told him. "You have a few more minutes." he and the librarian shared a look. "Mr. Potter, did you eat breakfast this morning?"

Harry lied. 

"I was too nervous about today to eat." 

**Lying-1**

He wondered if they believed him. He was given a lecture about the importance of eating healthy and told that the lunchroom served breakfast. Harry nodded and excused himself to go to class. He didn't get off that easily. They forced him to eat an apple before escorting him to his classroom. He was shocked to find out that he wasn't in the same class as Dudley this year. That was the first good news he'd had in a long time. Well, that and he'd just made £100 by shelving those books. He now had £120 in his Inventory and that was great. He could buy some food for himself. He watched the principal whisper to his teacher before leaving. 

"Welcome to a new year, 6th graders!" the teacher said brightly. "I'm Mr. Smith and I'll be your teacher this year. Now we're going to spend today doing some reviews so I can find out where each of you and what you've retained from last year." There were loud moans and protesting but Harry stayed quite. "I'm sorry, everyone, just do your best. We'll start with Science."

Harry flipped the test over when he was told and pushed his glasses up his nose and began he didn't care if his aunt and uncle got mad at him for doing better than Dudley. He knew the answer to this question. Wait he knew that one too. He frowned as he answered the questions.

**Test Taking-1**

**Reading-5**

**Handwriting-10**

**English-10**

Is what he had when he finished the test. He wrote his name on the top and handed it to the teacher as he passed. He was given another test. 

As he took the tests that morning he got more and more skills and leveled them up. 

He finally went to music class. This year they had to learn to play an instrument. Harry looked at his choices. He picked up a small one. 

"That's an Ocarina," the teacher said with a smile. "It's a wind instrument and very easy to learn to play. Would you like to learn that one, Harry?" 

Harry nodded and went to his seat in the back of the class.

The teacher sighed to herself. No matter how much she tried to reach the boy he didn't respond to her. She began class and gave out a book of songs for each of them to learn for the instrument that they were learning to play. The children should already know how to read music she'd covered it enough. She was exasperated when it seemed none of them had learned how to read music. Suddenly, they turned to hear a wonderful noise fill the air. It was Harry on his Bass Ocarina. Harry was staring at the music book. He apparently could read music. He missed a few notes mixing them up or making a bad noise now and then but it was clear that he was enjoying himself. 

**Ocarina Bass Mastery-1**

**Reading Music-5**

Is what Harry had at the end of class. Harry cleaned the instrument like his teacher taught him and sanitized it but when he went to hand it in she told him that he could keep it and practice but not to tell the other students.

Harry blushed but nodded. He put his Ocarina in his Inventory as soon as he was alone the rushed towards lunch. He was starving. He was very happy that he would get to eat once a day now that school was back in. He got his lunch then sat down and ate. He sighed when he spotted Dudley at another table. Of course, they would have the same lunch they were in the same grade after all. He couldn't hope to avoid him forever. He wondered what torture Dudley was going to put him through during recess today.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could and was being told that he was gaining stats for it. Dudley and his gang were chasing him. They wanted to beat on him for some reason. So far he was keeping far enough ahead of them but he was getting tired. He tried to get back into the school but the damn door wouldn't let him in so he was off running again. Why did the teachers never catch and punish them for hurting him he didn't know. No one ever stood up for him though so he shouldn't be surprised. 

He watched everything as he ran he was trying his best to find a way to get away and not get hurt.

**Observe-1**

**a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons were generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

Harry thought that that was cool but it wasn't really helping him any.

**Sense Danger-1**

**A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

He thought that was stupid.

**Intuition-1**

**A sense that allows you to foresee the future under limitation and understand the phenomenon. Through a variety of experiences, a human can acquire a special sense called intuition.**

That made no sense! Why was he getting that?! Harry really needed to find a place to hide. He spotted a glowing area just ahead. The bushes he wondered if anyone else could see that they were glowing and if so then why was no one reacting to it? He ran for them and was soon hiding in them. He frowned Dudley had clearly seen him go into the bushes and yet he and his gang had run right past. What the heck? He sighed and sat back against the fence he was so tired now. He wondered what this power was and how he had gotten it? He wondered what he was supposed to do with it? He had so many questions but he had no answers. 

**Intuition has been triggered!**

**Get to class or prove label true and get detention!**

Harry ran as fast as he could toward his classroom. How was that Intuition? What the hell was it with this skill? He didn't understand it at all. 

He made it to his seat just in time.

* * *

Harry's final test of the day was Maths. 

**Calculation-1**

**Maths-1**

Harry didn't have time to check what the skills were. He was busy trying to pass his test. He'd thought that he'd done rather well on his other tests today and he didn't want to ruin that now. If his family was going to be pissed at him it would be because he'd tried his best and gotten the best grades that he could for once in his life. This test seemed to take forever. He was frowning hard. He got annoyed when his screen popped up again. 

**Maths:**

**Addition-MAX**

**Subtraction- MAX**

**Multiplication- MAX**

**Division- MAX**

**Ratio: MAX**

**Percentiage- MAX**

**Fractions- MAX**

The list went on listing every Maths skill that he'd mastered up to 

**Pre-Algebra-90**

Looking at this Harry was sure that he'd just gotten a very good grade on his Maths test.


	2. Chapter 2

From the time Harry woke up the next morning he could tell something was wrong or rather different. The moment he left his room there were silver things floating in the air. He touched one and it vanished. 

**Studs!**

**Studs can be used to purchase upgrades.**

Harry discovered that he could collect them just by walking through them he didn't even feel them. So he walked into the kitchen and began cooking. He'd bought some food on the way home last night so he had eaten. He would have breakfast today as well. 

"Boy, we got a call from the school," Vernon said after breakfast was over. 

"Did we?" Petunia frowned she normally took those calls and decided if she wanted to tell Vernon about them. 

"It seems they want to move the boy into Algebra classes early," Vernon grunted. 

Harry tensed and cursed. 

"In fact, " Vernon continued his face turning purple. "They want to move him ahead a year because he apparently did so well on some review tests they gave his class yesterday!" 

Harry finished washing the dishes and putting them away. 

Petunia was shocked to hear this the school was always complaining about how bad the boys were doing and now they wanted to move him ahead. 

"Do the advanced classes cost money?" Harry asked, "If not then what is harm, uncle? I don't think I'm ready to skip ahead a year though. Maybe you could just tell them that you don't want to put too much pressure on me and that you'll only put me into Algebra. They will understand and even think that you are good guardians...which you are." He added quickly even though it was a lie. "Because you're thinking of what's best for me after all. Besides if I do really good in school from now on maybe just maybe I can get a free ride to university when I get older. Wouldn't that be great?"

"and what would you study at University, boy?!" Vernon demanded his face was slowly turning back normal as he thought about Harry's words. 

"Well, I'm good at Maths so I was thinking maybe Accounting," Harry thought out loud picking up his backpack. "Business. Maybe I could work in a Bank. That's a good job isn't, Uncle?" 

Vernon was stroking his mustache in thought. He nodded. 

"Yes,..." he said slowly nodding. "Yes, that would be good. I will take you to school today and get you into that Algebra Class. Just that class for now?" 

"Yes, uncle.." Harry said, blushing. "I think I need some more time with the other classes." 

Vernon called into work saying that he was going to be a bit late that he needed to go to his nephew's school for something that was important.

* * *

Harry sat in the principal's office eating the apple that his aunt had given him upon arriving at school that day apparently the only call from school she'd gotten was a lecture on Harry not eating. The nurse thought he had an eating disorder and was trying to help Petunia put a stop to it. Petunia thought she was nuts. 

The Principal seemed beyond thrilled. 

"You need to encourage his talent in Maths!" he was saying, "We will do everything we can to help. But we all must do our parts! Now, what about the other classes..." 

"We don't want to put too much pressure on, Harry." Petunia said, playing the doting aunt. "I've heard of kids like him burning out and not living up to their potential because too much pressure is put on them. We won't allow that!" 

She pulled a brush out and Harry tried to bolt, she caught him and she was trying to get his hair to lay flat. The Algebra teacher and Principal seemed to take this as another sign that she was a doting aunt. They seemed to miss Harry's flinches. 

"Oh, I completely agree with you," Miss. Stoll, the Algebra teacher, said happily. "I see it all the time. It's rare that I get a child who has skipped Pre-Algebra but I've seen Harry's scores and I would love to have him. He'll be in with the eighth graders of course...." 

"How will he get to the other school?" Vernon wondered. 

"This class is held at the Recreation Center each day after school and for two hours on Saturdays." Miss. Stoll explained, "He'll be doing Geometry before the year is out." 

"So he'll have a free period here at school?" Vernon asked, "I don't like that. Idle kids get into trouble that's my philosophy. Keep them busy and keep them out of trouble." 

The Principal was shocked to hear this he wasn't of that mind of course. 

"We do have some courses he can pick up," he said, quickly. 

Harry took the list and began reading it over fixing his glasses. The Art class caught his eyes but he knew that his uncle wouldn't be happy if he took a "Sissy" class. He frowned hard. Vernon finally took the list from him and looked it over. 

"He'll pick up this French class here," Vernon said, pointing to the list. "It's starting today isn't it?" 

Harry blinked as his aunt finally gave up. That was actually a good class to take because if he could speak another language he would have better job opportunities in the future. He nodded rapidly in agreement not that he would go against anything his uncle said. 

Harry finally made it to class with a note and went to his seat. Of course, everywhere he went he was walking through studs collecting them. He had a counter showing how many he had but he was ignoring it.

* * *

Harry had been having a good day but he should have known that it wasn't going to last. His French Class was right before his Music class. He frowned when he saw Dudley was in it. Had Dudley allowed his mom to choose his electives? How'd he get in this class? He gathered the materials the teacher was passing out and grabbed a seat this was going to be a long class. Dudley managed to secure the seat next to him and Harry knew it was so he could copy all of Harry's answers. He didn't have the heart to tell Dudley that this wasn't going to help him that he would actually need to learn to speak the language to pass the class. He wasn't sure he even cared. 

Damn, this **Gamer's Mind** was messing with him. He settled and hoped that he could actually learn something. He wondered what his INT and WIS were. 

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 10**

He was sure that he should be offended by his WIS but he couldn't bring himself to care not really. He began using **Observe** on everyone in the room. He noticed that the Average INT was around 20 so he was ten points ahead. He was sure that that wouldn't do at all. But how fast could he gain points just studying? He didn't know. He didn't know a lot it would seem. He wondered how to raise his WIS. He focused on Class. 

**French Mastery-1**

Is what he had at the end of class. He ditched Dudley as soon as possible and rushed to music class. He set up and began his warmups and then began playing the first song again. He noticed the teacher smile at him. He didn't care he liked how the Ocarina sounded. He'd made a good choice. Plus, this was easy to learn he just needed practice. So that's what he did until the bell rang.

* * *

It was on the way home from his Algebra class at the Rec Center when he had a thought. If this was a game then shouldn't he be able to do quests and stuff like that? He'd just reached his block when his screen popped up.

**You've collected enough Studs to buy a useful item.**

**Go to the Abyss Auction on any computer or mobile device.**

**Just log on to the World Wide Web and type in www.AbyssAuction.Net.**

**You will need to create an account. Hurry a good deal is going on now!**

Harry sighed wondering how he was going to pull that off. He wasn't allowed near the computer. He finally got home and began doing his chores. He was just about to start dinner when he was told that they were going out. Harry knew that 'they' didn't include him but couldn't be happier because now he could get a go at the computer and do his homework in peace at the table. 

As soon as they were gone and he was sure that they were gone he logged on to the Abyss Auction. He created an account for himself. 

**All newcomers to the Abyss Auction in the next hour are given a magical Mobile phone that works everywhere and doesn't have a bill.**

Harry was shocked but pleased. He was taught how to navigate the site and finally shown where he could spend his studs. 

**Legendary Pointy Stick is now selling for the low, low price of just 500 studs. Normally it would be 5,000,000 studs.**

**The Legendary Pointy Stick can level up and become a wand for magic users. Hurry up and buy it.**

Harry shrugged and did as told. He was instantly running low on studs.

**Now to buy a spellbook.**

Harry followed the prompts and ended up buying a spellbook called 'Filppendo'. It had only been 10 studs. He was now out of studs. He logged out of his account on the Auction and quickly shut the computer down. He rushed to the table and began doing his homework. He didn't want to be caught at the computer and a look at the clock told him he'd been on it for an hour. He'd been on Dudley's user not Vernon or Petunias. He was hoping that they didn't check the timestamps. 

He had finished everything except History, Math, and French by the time the Dursley's got back three hours later. He'd been studying hard. He was now lost in History this came hard to him. 

**For continuous studying, +1 INT**

**For continuous studying of History, +1 WIS**

Harry was shocked but kept it hidden. 

"You're not done with your homework?" Petunia demanded. "It's nine o'clock." 

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia," Harry said instantly. "I'm stuck on History." 

He erased his answer and tried the question again. He referenced the chapter several times. All questions answered later he got another shock.

**For memorizing the questions and answers to your History homework, +1**

He couldn't believe it! So to raise his WIS he had to study History?! That annoyed him. 

"I should do the extra credit," he muttered. It was four questions and he knew the answers from all of his work on his normal questions. He quickly answered them then shut his History book and put that and his homework in his backpack with a sigh. 

"Okay, French." He said, he almost moaned when Dudley sat down with his own homework. He went on studying and ignored his cousin. When he got all his French homework was done he pulled his Maths toward him. Maybe he should have done this first? He found Algebra rather easy and boring if he was being honest maybe he could get into Geometry early if he showed that he understood all these concepts and could use them. Like on all of his homework he did the extra credit. When he was finally done he packed it all away and cracked his back. "Done." 

**Your Order is waiting outside**

"Aunt Petunia, I forgot to water the garden. Can I go out quickly and do it?"

"Yes, go ahead." Petunia said, absently.

Harry wondered if she remembered that it was September and most of the garden was already done for the year. He went outside to see a UFO floating near the garden. Harry made a show of watering the garden when he was done. He took his order and put it in his Inventory.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in his cupboard and opened his inventory. He pulled out the Mobile phone. What the heck it was just a screen it wasn't like any mobile phone currently on the market. Wow, what the heck?

**Magical Mobile Phones are far more advanced than normal Mobile Phones.**

**This is a Smartphone.**

He was taught how to use it. There was an Abyss Auction App. He logged into that and signed in. Then put it back in his Inventory and pulled out the 'Flippendo' book. He opened it and settled in to read. He couldn't believe that he was going to learn magic! His uncle always said that there was no such thing but he had known it was real! How else could he make all the things he did happen. 

After each chapter, he was forced to take a test to show that he understood what he was reading. When he'd finished his final test he was given a worksheet to do then an essay that would vanish if it was too long or too short. He had to do this until he got a perfect score which turned out to be **O-100%** on all of it to pass.

**Would you like to learn the spell 'Fippendo'?**

**Warning!**

**The book will vanish!**

Harry frowned but pressed yes. He gasped as the book vanished in bright light.

**Flippendo-15**

**Your Mastery has shot up to 15 do to your study of the book.**

Harry thought that was cool. He settled in for the night and go to sleep but he got a quest that he could resist.

**Destroy the living room!**

**Use Flippendo to destroy everything in the living room to get Studs and prizes!**

He got out of his room shocked that his door wasn't locked. He was soon in the living room he pulled out his Legendary Pointy Stick and growled. He had to learn to say the spell until he mastered saying it.

**Latin-1**

Then he had to practice the wand movement until he mastered it and then finally he had to practice channeling his magic into the pointy stick. 

Harry swallowed and began casting the spell on the couch. It took three times to make the couch break and vanish. There were studs everywhere Harry quickly gathered them. He also found the telly remote and £10. That was good. Money was always good. So he went about destroying the room and training his spell. This was rather cathartic as well. He hated this damn living room and how it was decorated. When everything was destroyed he had a key to the Dursley's House, £30 altogether, the remote, and a bunch of suds. Harry wasn't sure that it was worth it until:

**Flippendo-25**

**You can now learn to use this spell non-verbally.**

**Non-Verbally with Wand is the second step to mastering a spell.**

**Non-Verbal with Wand duration from levels 25-50**

He was all ready for the second step in Mastering his first-ever spell? That was so cool. He quickly returned to his room not noticing that no one had woken while he'd been doing this and that the clock in the hall had never moved.

* * *

Harry woke to his aunt's shrill scream. He sat up rubbing his head. 

**Normally when you destroy things with your spells they will respawn or reappear later on but not this time. Also, when you pull your wand to destroy items time will freeze.**

Harry's door was jerked open and he was pulled out by his arm 

**Physical Endurance-1**

**The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 1% decrease to damage taken.**

"What happened here?!" Vernon demanded showing him the empty living room. 

"I don't know." 

**Lying-2**

"You didn't hear anything?!" Vernon continued. "They stole everything!" 

"No, I swear I didn't hear anything, Uncle," He made himself look horrified and scared. That seemed to convince his family as he was let go. "Oh my God there were people in the house and I didn't hear them! They could have killed all of us! I'm so sorry!"

**Acting-1**

Level 1 or not the Dursley's bought it. 

"Should I call the police?" Harry asked, "We need to make a claim. Do you have pictures of everything in here to show to the police so that they can track it down?" 

Petunia shooed him away to call the cops while she went to find some photos of her living room. In her mind, she was asking herself who would want to take pictures of Dudley? Some kind of pervert? This worried her more.

* * *

Harry smirked to himself as he stood in the kitchen, having already made the call to the police. He pulled his pointy stick out and began destroying everything in the Kitchen as well. He was getting tons of Studs. He also collected all the food that was left behind from the things he destroyed. When he was done he put his stick away.

"AUNT PETUNIA! UNCLE VERNON COME QUICK!" he cried. 

They came quickly with Dudley waddling behind them. Dudley let out a sound like a wounded animal. 

"I came to make breakfast and ....." Harry looked around the kitchen. "How did this happen? It doesn't make logical sense!" 

Petunia agreed. 

There was a loud discussion of what they were going to do for breakfast. 

"The Nurse told me that the school serves breakfast if we get there early enough." Harry finally pointed out. He knew that was a lie because he was positive that it had been his principal who'd told him that. Or had it been the librarian? He couldn't remember. "Dudley could eat there."

"Yes, yes," Vernon said, nodding. "Get in the car, boys."

Harry was shocked that he got breakfast as well. Apparently, he got free breakfast and lunch. He was angry that he hadn't been told that! They were always going on about how much he cost them to keep. He could have been eating two meals a day! 

When he was done with breakfast he went to the Music Room and destroyed everything because he was angry. When time restarted everything was back in place. He left quickly to go sit down outside on a swing and play his Ocarina. He was soon lost to the song he was playing. 

**Ocarina Song #1-25**

**The flowers are responding to your song. They like it very much.**

Harry smirked at that and continued to play they were way early for school. Breakfast hadn't even started yet when they arrived but Vernon had explained what had happened and the principal had said that they could stay. Dudley had protested and whined when his teacher had dragged him off for tutoring and to help him with his homework. Harry was glad that he didn't have to worry about Dudley bullying him right away.

* * *

Mr. Smith looked over Harry's homework and was amazed. The boy had gotten perfect grades and done extra credit. It was clear that he understood what they were supposed to be learning. He noted of course that Harry's worst subject seemed to be History. He wondered if he could do anything to help him with that. He sat back and thought. It was clear that Harry was a bright boy. But it was also clear that Harry wasn't getting much encouragement at home. The boy had held back until this year. He'd looked into Harry's records. He was always wearing hand me downs from his massive cousin. He had no friends. He hardly talked to anyone. He didn't participate in activities and hardly participated in class. There were also notes noting how thin he was, how easily he broke bones, or got hurt. How many times he came to school covered in bruises. 

The records also tracked how often Harry missed school and why. Looking at these records it was clear to him that Harry should be massively behind and yet he wasn't he was ahead in most subjects. Harry clearly studied. Why had he held back? Was he one of those misunderstood genius types? He wasn't so sure but then again he could be. The records were worrying but it clearly stated several times that Child Services had been called and it seemed as if nothing had come of it. He frowned and sighed closing the record. There was something going on here. He knew it. He just couldn't put his finger on what it might be. 

Was Harry Potter abused? He stood up and went to go talk to some of Harry's other teachers. He started with the Kindergarten teacher. 

"Harry was such a sweet boy." She had said, "Shy, of course, most of my kids are at that age but they get out of it quickly enough. But not little Harry. Oh, no he stuck to himself and spent his time learning to read instead of playing. I was sad to hear that he'd had a scare with Leukemia. He was always so small. Missed most of the year he did but he tested high enough and well enough to pass." 

He made notes as he talked to her then went in search of Harry's first-grade teacher. He made his rounds and was back in his classroom twenty minutes before the bell rang. It appeared that Harry Leukemia had come back when he was seven then again when he was nine. Both times he'd missed most of those school years. That seemed too much of a coincidence to him. Something just wasn't right here.

* * *

Harry walked into his classroom following most of his class. He took his seat and readied himself for another long day of learning.

* * *

**For thinking so deeply, +1 WIS**

Harry jolted. Wow, he was really gaining those points just like he wanted. He'd decided that he needed some stress relief so he pulled out his stick and began destroying everything. Time had paused. He ran around collecting the Studs he was going to master this spell and buy some other spells that he thought might be useful. He was shocked when he destroyed the Music teacher's desk and found an odd card.

**You've found a Famous Witch and Wizard card!**

**You've found Salazar Slytherin (Scholar) Age 25!**

**You've unlocked a power of Salazar Slytherin!**

**Salazar Slytherin was never credited but he invented the first-ever Time Ward. This ward would slow down, time in one area either by small minutes or in the case of Hogwarts even months within the school borders. It was used so that he could spend time studying to his heart's content. He cast it around Hogwarts so that the students could get a better education and learn all they had to teach them.**

**You've received a copy of Salazar Slytherin's Time Ward!**

Harry was beyond shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof- sorry no. I update whenever it pops into my head.

**Would you like to cast Time-Ward around Hogwarts?**

Harry frowned he'd finally memorized everything on the scroll that he had received with the card. His wand was in his lap and every now and then he would destroy something to make sure time stopped. He'd collect the studs before they vanished because yeah, that was a thing. He went through the steps of saying the incantation, the wand movement then channeling his magic. 

**Time Ward (985 A.D.) -1**

He hadn't wanted the scroll to vanish because it was probably the only known copy ever. So he was starting at the beginning. He didn't much mind. 

**The Ward will settle in 24 hrs. You can only cast this ward on the school once a day.**

He got up and began destroying the school again. He wondered how long time would slow down if he used the ward on his cupboard? If he was magic then maybe he could study about the magic world and be more prepared for when he eventually joined it. He wondered when he would be joining it. He was already ten years old. How long did they expect him to wait?

* * *

He frowned as he walked home from Algebra that day. He needed to find out more about the magical world he needed to find out how to get there. He knew he was making a mistake but he'd made up his mind by the time he got home. Dudley wasn't there he was staying over with Gordon his friend. Vernon was still at work. 

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. 

"What?!" she snapped. 

"I need some answers," Harry said, "I know that I can do strange things! I know it's magic even if you and Uncle Vernon keep telling me that it's not. I want to know where it came from." 

"Your parents." Petunia said, frowning at him. "Both of them had it." 

"Did they go to a school to learn to control it?" 

"Yes, you'll get the letter next year." Petunia answered.

Harry sat at the table from the yard that was now in the kitchen frowning hard Petunia was across from his sipping her tea. 

"Is there any way for me to find out more about that world before going into it?" Harry wondered. 

Petunia could see the boy thinking hard it seemed he honestly wanted to know. She sighed. 

"Did you do something to the furniture?" she demanded. 

"No, but it would serve you right if I did," Harry lied, "I honestly have no idea what happened to everything." 

Petunia frowned not knowing if she believed him or not. 

"There is an alley," Petunia spoke after a while she didn't know why she was saying this. She had no idea why she was going to do what she was about to do. "I know where it is. "They will not like you going there until next year but your uncle has business in that area this weekend and we're all staying in a hotel. I will take you there." 

"Really?" Harry asked warily. That was too good to be true. Something was up. He didn't trust her.

* * *

Harry knew that he shouldn't have trusted her. She'd taken him to the pub that was the entrance to the world. She told him to tell the barkeep to let him in the alley. She'd then told him to go straight down the alley to the bank and tell them his name. She'd left him right there and Harry just knew that she wasn't coming back. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to. He had money on him so he'd be able to get back home easily enough. 

He looked around the alley as he walked toward the bank. This place looked really worn down and about to fall apart. Like one good wind would tear it all down. He entered the bank and walked to the teller whose line was glowing golden. 

This whole time he'd been collecting studs. He was sure that he could buy some things on Abyss net by now. 

"Name?" 

"Harry Potter," he said, quietly. "My name is Harry Potter, sir." 

"Is it now?" he sneered, "Lift your bangs." Harry did showing his lightning bolt scar. "Very well come with me. Griphook will have a lot to talk to you about." 

Harry nodded and ran to catch up with the creature. 

"Sir?" Harry asked, his voice trembling a bit. "I'm sorry but race do you belong to?"

"I'm a Goblin, boy." the Goblin said, giving him a weird look. "You should know that." 

"No, sir, I was raised in the other world." 

The Goblin said nothing just showed him to a room. Harry sat in the chair he was pointed to. He sat there for ten minutes before getting bored and pulling a History book out of his Inventory. He began reading it trying to memorize everything. he had a test coming up and he wanted to pass it. He sat like that for an hour before a Goblin drew his attention by clearing his throat. 

Harry looked up to see the Goblin sitting in the chair behind the desk. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, slipping his book into his backpack. "I didn't see you come in I was studying for a test."

"We require some blood so that we can verify who you are and so that you can claim any vaults that might be yours." The Goblin said. 

Harry took the quill and wrote his name he hissed when his name appeared in his blood. He sat back. Griphook looked over the results as they came in. This boy was indeed Harry Potter. 

"You have access to your Trust Vault that has ʛ11,000 in it." 

"Is that a lot, Mister Griphook?" Harry wondered. 

"Oh, yes," Griphook told him. "As the last Potter, you get the Lordship and all the Vaults. As the Black Heir, you have access to your Trust Vault that has ʛ11,000 in it."

"I have two trust vaults?" Harry asked. 

"Your father set up the Potter Trust Vault the day you were born," Griphook explained. "Your Godfather Sirius Black set up a separate Trust Vault for you on the same day." 

Harry's head was spinning. 

"You won't have access to the main vaults until you turn 17 or claim your Heir or Lordships at age 15. You can do this sooner if you are emancipated but that takes a lot of work and at your age requires signs of abuse..." 

Harry blinked. 

"That would mean never having to go back to the Dursleys right? Being able to live on my own and take care of myself?" 

"Correct..." 

Harry stood up and took his shirt off. He showed Griphook his scared and bruised back. 

"Is this enough proof?" he asked facing Griphook. 

Griphook frowned deeply. He could see the human boys ribs there was no meat on him at all, his back.. well Griphook knew whip marks when he saw them. The boy's fingers were bent at odd angles how had no one noticed that? He watched the boy put the shirt back on. He was wearing rags that were clearly too big on him. 

"I believe so I will need some pictures and someone will come to your home to assess the place and your living conditions. " Griphook told him. 

"My family won't like that but okay. " Harry said nodding. 

"Now we need to discuss your Potter Trust Vault..."

* * *

Harry was furious. Beyond furious. Someone named Dumbledore was stealing money from his Potter Trust Vault. He'd made it so that his Potter Trust Vault was combined with his Black Trust Vault and that only he could get his hands on it. He'd also made it so any money going into said Trust Vault from the Potter Main Vault went into the joined Vault. He wasn't stupid and numbers were where he flourished. 

He left the bank hours later with the Potter and Black ledgers in hand and a bank card. He wondered the alley and found an eye doctor. He went inside and got his eyes scanned. 

"Oh, dear, this is terrible." The woman said, tutting. "Don't you worry we'll have your eyes right in no time. Might I suggest magical contacts?"

"I'd like that," Harry told her. "This is gonna sound odd, Madam, but could you send those scans to the Goblin Griphook?" 

"Of course," she said nodding. 

"Uhm, I'd like normal contacts that will not hide my eye color but ..." Harry sighed, "I would also like some that would make my eyes like blue or brown..."

"I can see the reason." The woman laughed. "I knew James Potter back in the day," she informed him. "Your father. " She blushed a bit. "Well, he had bad eyesight too. You won't want brown then everyone will say you look just like him. Even if you don't. No, you take after your mother and I can see some of those Black genes in you too. "

"Uhm, madam, I was raised by...oh, what did Griphook, call them? Oh...Muggles... I was raised by Muggles, Madam. I know nothing of my family. My aunt just brought me here. She's waiting for me..."

He watched the woman frown deeply. 

Within minutes Harry could see better than he had ever seen in his life. His eyes were even brighter and deeper green now than ever before. 

Harry stocked up on books for Muggleborns and even more.

He'd been right his Aunt had abandoned him. He caught the underground back and went home. He could tell that the Dursley's were not pleased to see him. He wanted to tell them that if Griphook really did what he said he was doing, and what Harry had paid him to do, then he wouldn't be here long but he didn't. He merely went to his room and began reading. He had gotten what he wanted books on the Magical world. He fell asleep reading.

* * *

Harry was shocked when that Saturday they got a visit from two well-dressed people who he was told to let in. Things were tense the moment that they were all in the same room. 

"What is this about?" Vernon demanded. 

"We've had several complaints filed on the well-being of one Harry James Potter." 

Harry swallowed roughly. 

"We've delt with Child Family Services before." Petunia stated, "You can see that we were proven to be great guardians.." 

"I have looked and what I found were request upon request to have Mr. Potter removed from your home. " The woman stated. "Yet, the child is still here. I suspect someone from our world is interfering with Mr. Potter being removed. This will be looked into at once. If you would like to tell us now who it is we might go a little easier on you." 

"We never wanted the boy!" Vernon bellowed. "Take him and good riddance! Go on! GET OUT!" 

The two social workers, Harry didn't know what to call the Magical Version, frowned hard and followed Harry to his cupboard they were enraged to see where he was living. They left with him right then and there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof: I know but I'm kind of set in my ways and this is the way I've always done it.

Harry gathered his magic around him and wished to get away from the woman ushering him out the door. He felt like he was being sucked through a straw, he heard a loud 'pop' then he was standing somewhere else. 

**Apparation-1**

Harry caught his breath and pressed on the skill. He read what it did then smiled. 

"Hello there." Harry spun and was looking up at an extremely tall and muscled man. "Where about did you come from?" 

"Where am I?" Harry asked entering the room the man entered. It was outside with a roof over it. It had tools, forge, Blacksmithing tools, knives, and swords. 

"Godric's Hollow." The man said, "Seeing as you Apparated right in front of me you must be magical. This is a Magical Community." 

"Uh. I was raised Muggle." Harry informed. "I didn't mean to teleport here. The Magical Social Services were trying to take me and I wanted to get away so I teleported."

"It's called Apparation." The man grunted setting what he was carrying down and then sat down to look at Harry. "How old are you, kid?"

"I'm ten, sir but I know about Magic. I was just raised by Muggles." Harry explained. "My mothers sister and her family. My parents were killed when I was a baby. My dad was from a really old Magic family and so was my mom. The blood test the Goblins did when my aunt sent me to the bank said so." 

"You're from two Pure-blood families yet were raised muggle?" The man asked. "Is your aunt a Squib?" 

"I read a book about that and looked at the family tree I got from the goblins," Harry said, taking the chair he was told to take. "My mother was from two very old families that's true but they were Squibs from those families. She got magic from both but not her sister." 

"Ah." the man said, nodding. "I'm a Squib, myself. You'll find a lot around here." He studied the kid in front of him. "So you ran away what are you planning to do next?" 

Harry tilted his head to the side and frowned thinking hard. 

"I don't really know. My family was mean to me because of my magic but I didn't want the Magical Social Worker to take me, either." Harry sighed. "I just want to learn about the magical world. All about it. I have tons of questions but no one to answer them." 

"Well, I can help you with that at least." The man said, standing. "Come on inside, kid. You'll wanna talk to my wife." 

Harry rushed after the huge man. They went inside the main part of the house. 

"Honey, we gotta visitor." The huge man called. 

A small woman, well small compared to her husband, came to see them wiping flour from her hands on her apron. 

"Kid, this is my wife Bathilda Bagshot, she's a magical Historian she'll be able to answer your questions." 

"Really?!" Harry beamed, shaking her hand. "I'm Harry Potter!" 

Both stared at him in shock. Harry deflated and looked scared all of a sudden. 

"Where have you been for the last nine years, Harry?" Bathilda said, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Come make some Cauldron Cakes with me and we'll talk." 

Harry was thrilled. He'd spent all afternoon baking with Bathilda and asking her questions. She answered them all. They'd had a great dinner and he was now being tucked into bed his forehead getting a gentle kiss on it. Mr. Bagshot gave him a book and told him to read until he fell asleep. Harry eagerly did.

* * *

"Mrs. Bagshot!" Harry cried as he ran down the stairs the next morning in his clean clothes. "Mrs. Bagshot!" 

"Yes, Harry-dear?" She asked, kindly. She was shocked when Harry ignored the company they had and began helping her with breakfast. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Do you need a hug?" 

Harry's eyes got wide. 

"I get hugs?" Harry asked softly. 

Bathilda smiled and hugged him gently for a bit. 

"I liked that," Harry told her. "But Mr. Bagshot gave me a book to read last night and it said that you wrote it! It was all about Hogwarts! I only got two chapters in but it was great! But I was wondering why you didn't include more about the Founders Background and family?" 

"Not much is really known about them," Bathilda informed. "What do you mean about their family?" 

"I'll show you after breakfast, Mrs. Bagshot." 

"Bathilda." she corrected. "You can call me Bathilda, Harry-dear." 

Harry beamed at her. Then turned to see the woman who'd tried to take him from the Dursley's. He instantly clung, half-hiding behind Mr. Bagshot. 

"I don't want to go with her!" Harry cried.

"I won't hurt you, Harry?" the woman sighed, "My name is Hali Abbot and I just want to help you find a nice home." 

"I like it here." Harry said, quietly. 

"Oh, sweetie." Bathilda said, hugging him again. 

"I can't stay?" Harry asked with tear-filled eyes. 

Bathilda felt terrible as she hugged the small boy. She didn't want to turn him away. She really didn't. 

"You can come and visit whenever you want." Hali Abbot said, quickly. "You'll be staying in town. We found a family that wants to take you in..." 

"I bet everyone wants to take me in!" Harry yelled. "The Goblins said when I get old enough that I'll be the Richest Person in both worlds! They want my money and want to use my fame! I know all about it!" 

The room was silent. Bathilda got Harry to eat his breakfast. 

"That is a concern." Hali Abbot nodded, with a frown.

She looked at her files and frowned. They needed to find a family for the boy who wouldn't be interested in his money and fame. She pulled another file out and dismissed it at once. The Weasley family. In the emergency meeting of the Wizengamont had brought these suggestions forth. Dumbledore wanted them to give Harry Potter to the Weasley's but she was not going to have it they were definitely after the child's money. No, she wouldn't allow that. She shifted through the files quickly. She frowned when she came upon another one. She wondered why this Lord wanted a child. It said he was looking for any child not just this child. 

"Okay, Mr. Potter." She said, "I've reassed. You'll still be here in the Village. We'll be going to visit him after your breakfast. I know this man personally. I'm sure you'll like him."

Harry doubted this and he didn't want to go. He liked it here.

* * *

Lord Athos Prince was shocked when Hali Abbot was shown into the room with a small red-haired boy. His grandson was sitting in the room with him. He watched the man's eyes zoom in on the red-haired green-eyed child. 

"Lord Prince, I'm very sorry for interrupting and coming unannounced but we have a little Heir here that is worried about his be family taking his money." Hali stated. "He was raised by his mother's sister and wasn't treated well because of his magic...." 

"Hello." Everyone thought that Harry was speaking to them but when they looked at him he was holding a small black cat. "I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you, Kitty." 

"Luna" Athos chuckled. "Her name is Luna." 

"Potter?" Severus Snape breathed, "You look nothing like him." Harry looked at the tall man. "You look like her." Severus continued. "Your mother that is." 

"Was she pretty?" Harry asked walking up to him the cat in his arms. "Did you know her? Can you tell me about her?"

"She was, yes I did..." Severus told him as he stared down into those wondrous green eyes. "I could. We were friends for many years but then I said something really cruel to her that I didn't mean and we weren't friends anymore. I tried to apologize of course." He watched the boy blink at him. "I'm Severus Snape." He shook the child's hand. "You say Petunia mistreated you? Can you tell me how?" 

Harry handed Luna to Severus then removed his shirt and turned around to show them his back. 

"Uncle did this to me." Harry said, then put his shirt back on and held his arms up.

Severus at first thought that the child wanted a hug or to be held but then felt moving from his arm and remembered that he was holding Luna. He gave her to him. The boy smiled at the cat while he petted her that had been exactly what the boy had wanted. 

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked. 

"Well, this lady tried to take me from the Dursley's which was fine but I don't know her so I apparated away. " Harry explained. "I ended up at the Bagshots yesterday. I really liked it there but I couldn't stay. They said that I could visit whenever I wanted though. The Lady said she was going to take me somewhere else but the Goblins say that I'm very rich and I don't want anyone getting to my money." 

"You are ten you shouldn't know about the Goblins yet." Severus said, "Did Petunia tell you?" 

"No, I asked questions and she took me to the Leaky Cauldron and told me how to get to the bank. Then she left me. I found my way back." Harry looked up at him. "How old is Luna?" 

"Two days." Severus informed. "I'm looking or a home for her. Your mothers cat had her..."

"You have my mom's cat?" 

"I do." Severus nodded. He'd rescued her and had tried to rescue Harry but Black had come then Hagrid. He was furious with Albus right now. 

"What do you do in the Magical World?" 

"I'm a Potion's master, A Healer, and a teacher." Severus explained. 

"Do you like being a teacher?" 

"Not really and the students don't like me." Severus found himself saying. 

Harry continued talking to Severus and asking questions. When Luna got hungry he fed her from a bottle that Severus had given him. They talked and talked and Harry decided that he liked Severus.

* * *

Severus didn't know how it happened but here he was getting his rooms at Hogwarts ready for a child. He had to fill out paperwork on his new ward coming to live with him and he hated that because as soon as Dumbledore saw that name he was going to insist that Harry go back to the Dursley's which he was never going to allow. He didn't want to admit it but he already cared or the boy and of course he was bound to protect him.


	6. Chapter 6

As expected Dumbledore had not been thrilled to hear that Severus was now Harry Potter's Magical Guardian how had that happened and why hadn't he been contacted! He had been Harry Potter's Magical Guardian he'd made sure of it! He would need the money from the boy's vault to pay the Weasley's to enact his plan next year. How had this happened?! The Dursley's were going to hear about this. They never should have allowed anyone to take Harry from them and why had his devices not alerted him that Harry was going to be taken? His devices always alerted him.

He sat back and sucked on his lemon drops as he tried to think this through. The brat would be arriving today after Severus picked him up from Muggle School. He would have to keep a tight leash on Severus. Remind him that he had classes and detentions to supervise and couldn't pick Harry up from school every day. He would, of course, try to be Harry's friend and confidant. He had to make Harry into what he wanted the boy to be. He wouldn't if he was raised with Severus. He had to make sure both were under his control.

* * *

Harry rushed out of his school to see Severus wearing Muggle clothes and talking to his aunt. 

"Severus!" he cried hugging the man's legs. He beamed when Severus messed up his hair. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to pick you up." Severus replied. "That is what parents do, isn't it? They pick their children up from school." 

Some of the mothers giggled from around them. 

"Yeah, but I thought I told you," Harry said, blushing. "I go to an advanced math class after school. It's at the Rec Center. I'm learning Algebra." 

"I see." Severus drawled. "Well, show me the way so that I know where to come to get you from now on. What time do you get out of class?" 

"I start Algebra class at 4 and it ends at 5:30." Harry explained, "Will you be able to pick me up? You've got classes to teach yourself." 

"I'm off for today." Severus informed. "I do have to supervise detention later but that is not until after dinner. I will be back to collect you." 

Harry smiled up at Severus happily.

* * *

Harry sped out of his Algebra class and smashed into Severus. 

"Look at my test!" Harry said, holding it up. 

Severus took it as they walked down the street. He was impressed with Harry's Maths skills. He softly praised the boy and could tell that the boy was pleased. They Apparated back to the castle and to their rooms. 

"Oh, Severus are you just getting back?" He turned to see Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and Septima Vector. 

"Harry takes an advanced Maths class after his normal classes are over for the day." he looked down to the boy at his side. "Harry, this is the Transfigurations teacher Minerva McGonagall, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and the Arithmancy teacher, Septima Vector...." 

"Arithmancy?" Harry said, excitedly "I read a few books about that it's Maths!" 

Harry was off asking a million questions that Vector was only too happy to answer. 

Severus watched Minerva smile softly while Dumbledore frowned heavily. He could tell the man wasn't happy that Harry had a passion for learning. Severus finally reminded Harry that he had homework and a kitten to look after and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

When Severus returned from supervising his detention that night Harry was right where he'd left him at the table doing his homework.

"What are you having problems with?" Severus asked frowning. "I left you here two hours ago." 

"I've got everything else done," Harry said, pointing to his homework. "I'm stuck on History. It's my worst subject." he sighed, "I really wanted to do some magical studying tonight but I won't have time now." 

Severus sat down and began helping him and teaching him a few tricks to memorize things. He helped Harry finish his homework then got his personal House-Elf to get Harry a snack while he looked over Harry's work. He was pleased with the work Harry had done on his homework and even noted that he'd done the extra credit. He approved. 

**You can now cast the Time Ward on Hogwarts.**

Harry was in his room so he did so. 

"Your homework is very good." Severus said, from the door. He frowned

when he saw the stick in Harry's hand. "What's that?" 

Harry looked in his hand. 

"It's my wand." Harry informed. "Can I study some real magic? Can you teach me to Apparate so I can get to and from school for days when you can't come and get me." 

"It's illegal to do so but I will." Severus said, he sat on Harry's bed. "Tomorrow is Saturday what do you want to do?" 

"I wanna go see Mr. and Mrs. Bagshot!" Harry said, excitedly. Then frowned down at his new bed. "I mean... what do you want to do?"

* * *

Mr. Bagshot chuckled to himself when he caught sight of red hair peeking into his Forge area. He'd known that Harry was here and had been since breakfast. Severus and Bathilda had been teaching the boy to Apparate on command then Bathilda was teaching Harry History of Magic. It was now after lunch. 

"Well, come in here, then." He called and sure enough in came Harry. "I'll teach you Blacksmithing if you want." 

Harry nodded. 

So there Harry was learning Blacksmithing. He was in love with the craft and it helped him take his frustrations out in a wonderful way. He was exhausted when Severus tucked him in that night. 

Severus had watched Harry in the Blacksmith Shop and had seen how much he loved it. He wondered if he should tell Harry what Dumbledore was really like so that he didn't fall for the act. He sighed to himself and decided that he was going to do his best for Harry and help him succeed in anything and everything he wanted in life.

Harry cast the ward on Hogwarts again that night. He read a little before falling into a deep sleep.

**Time Ward (985 A.D.) -2**

**Time is delayed 1 hr.**

Harry was pleased when he saw that information upon waking up the next morning.

* * *

He frowned he wanted to improve Hogwarts as the Heir to all four Founders shouldn't he be able to do that. He was pleased when his screen responded to him. 

**You can now improve and repair Hogwarts!**

**The Magical U.K. will be informed that Hogwarts has a new owner and Headmaster and that it is a Descendent of all Four Founders. Your name will not be mentioned.**

**Make improvements here...**

Harry frowned at the list as he showered. He decided that he wanted the school to be accreditated in both worlds so he made the School teach Muggle Subjects starting the next year or whenever he could find teachers. He was sure the time ward would make it all possible. He looked at classes that used to be taught at Hogwarts he frowned hard. He decided to bring back, Magical Theory, Music, and Art. 

He was very unhappy when they went clothes shopping that day. He had to get everything! It was so annoying! He hated clothes shopping! He was however very pleased when Severus took him to visit the Bagshot's when they were done. He was so excited to study with Bathilda and Mr. Bagshot. He loved this place!

"Come there is something I want to show you." Severus said, at the end of the day. 

They walked to the graveyard and Severus took Harry to his parent's grave. 

"These are your parents, Harry." Severus told him. "Your father was James Potter, we did not get along at all. Your mother was Lily Evans. She was an amazing woman, Harry." 

Severus created flowers for Harry to put on their graves. 

"Talk to your parents I will be over there." 

Harry stared at his parent's graves he didn't know what to say or do. He set the flowers down on each of them. The Lilies for his mother. After awhile he finally spoke. 

"I'll make you proud of me, I promise." 

With that, Harry ran to Severus and they left the graveyard. They didn't Apparate though they walked to a house that was in a terrible state. 

"This, Harry, was the house you lived in with your parents before they were killed." Severus explained. 

Harry read the sign. Then looked at the house. 

"Something in there is calling to me." He told Severus, "It wants me to come to it." 

"Only you can enter this house," Severus informed. "The Goblins have made sure of that but they were a little late in doing so and many things were taken. I will take you to Gringotts so that we can fill out paperwork that will get everything back for you." 

Harry took Severus' hand and they went inside. Harry held Severus's hand tightly as they walked through the house. They finally went upstairs. Harry paused at the nursery where most of the damage was. 

"I was in here." Harry told him. "I remember that my dad yelled at my mom to take me and run. She brought me in here..." 

Severus was silent as he stared down at Harry. He remembered? He let the boy continue talking. 

Harry touched the door. 

"This was blasted open. Mom was at the cradle with me. I remember him telling her to stand aside. He told her several times to stand aside, that she didn't have to die. But she wouldn't move out in front of me. She just kept begging him not to kill me. Dad didn't come, I guess he was already dead. She set me down in the cradle and there was a flash of green light... I don't remember anything after that." Harry sighed. "I dream about it sometimes. I get so scared." he sighed then shook his head. "This way, it's calling me this way."

Severus let Harry lead the way. He was being haunted by his own memories of that night and Harry was telling him that he remembered a bit. He was shocked to hear that the Dark Lord had tried to keep his promise. 

They entered a spare bedroom. Severus frowned there was no evidence that anyone had lived in this room not even Lupin. Harry lead him over to the bed. 

"Can you move this?" Harry asked. 

Severus cocked an eyebrow and pulled his wand out. He was thankful that Harry was holding his left hand. Though he had lost feeling in it by now. He moved the bed and Harry finally let go of his hand. Harry seemed to be in a trance as he cut his hand and let blood fall on to the wood floor. He watched Harry get down on his knees and draw the Rune for open. 

"Mom taught me to draw that as a baby. It was my favorite thing to draw." Harry muttered as Severus healed his hand. 

The floorboards glew and Harry opened them. There was a muggle satchel in there. Harry pulled it out. There was a note pinned to it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Harry,_

_In this satchel is the Potter Grimore as well as some information that is critical for you to know. Not everything is how it seems, my love. You are indeed a special little boy. More special than I or anyone else could ever know. If you are finding this here then we did not survive and for that, I apologize. Know this, my love, you well well-loved and very much wanted. I wish more than anything that I could be there with you. The things in this satchel will explain everything._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

"It's from my mother." Harry breathed as they sat in their living quarters later that day. "She says everything I need to know is in this satchel." he looked back at the letter. "She had such beautiful writing."

"Yes, she did." Severus agreed he couldn't believe it when he actually rubbed his hand into Harry's head. "Now let's do some History studying and then tend to your magical studies then you may look at everything during your free time." 

"Okay." Harry nodded. He was sure that he needed help in history and Severus was really helping him by teaching him clever ways to memorize things. "I like the way you teach me, Sev." Severus started at hearing that name for the first time since his fifth year at Hogwarts. "Maybe your students would like you better if you tried teaching them the same way." Harry put his school books on the table. "I saw your lesson plan too and I think that you need to go into greater details in theory and with the preparation and ingredient interactions."

"I would love to," Severus admitted. "But we don't have enough time..." 

"I read in 'Hogwarts, A History: Extended History.' that there is an ancient Time-Ward around the school that slows down, time." 

"If that is true it is not currently active," Severus informed. "The Headmaster has control of the wards and he may have deactivated a number of them. In fact, I know he has." 

"He's a bad Headmaster then," Harry stated. "Imagine how much you could learn if the ward was active." 

Severus chuckled a little. 

"Come on, let's get some studying done."

* * *

Harry lay on his bed looking at his phone. He was on Abyss again. He was thinking hard. He read what Repairo did.

"Okay, I'll buy that." He said, nodding and tapping his pointy stick on the book in front of him. "It seems like a really good spell." Another book caught his eyes. "Legilimency: A Novice's Guide." He read what that was. "Interesting. I'll ask Sev and come back to it. But it might be nice to know what people are thinking." He kept scrolling through books. "Lumos. Lights the wand counterspell: Nox. Hmm... that sounds like a first-year spell. I'll probably learn that in classes. I'll wait...." He scrolled on. "Some of these books sound really cool! I want them all...." His eyes strayed to the satchel. "Hmm..." 

He closed the app he'd go back on later and buy the Repairo spellbook. He grabbed the satchel and reached in. The first book he pulled out was 'Legilimency: A Novice's Guide.' He smirked. He guessed he would be learning it after all. He settled in to read. 

**Reading- 15**

He wished that it was higher. He took the tests, did the worksheets, and wrote the essays for every chapter. He was also taking notes of everything he read. He wanted to level that skill up as well plus it helped him get his thoughts in order. He was amazed at what was in the book. It was so cool and the way this book put it this seemed rather easy. He was sure that it wasn't but he began the exercises that the book suggested. He would practice them every day until he learned the Novice skills in this book. He stretched and cracked his back as he did the exercises in his mind. He bought the Repairo book then let time start again.

* * *

_'Where did Potter go?!'_ Harry was hiding in a hidden passageway hiding from the Headmaster. He was shocked when he heard the man's thought they were so loud. Why? _' I have to meet him!'_

Harry didn't want to meet the man so he took off down the passageway. Once he was far enough in he stopped. 

**Stealth-5**

**5% chance of not getting caught while sneaking.**

"Map." Harry ordered his screen. Sure enough, a map appeared. He was annoyed that it wasn't a very good map. He followed it to a section of the school where no one was. He came out of the passageway in an empty hallway. The classroom he'd been aiming for was right across the hall. He entered the classroom closing the door behind him and closed his map. "I wonder what class used to be taught in here?" He pulled his wand out. "Oh, well let's get some practice in." 

He began trying his Non-verbal w/wand Flippendo. It was harder than he had thought. He kept failing to cast most of the time. Slowly, very slowly he began to get the spell to work for him while he practiced his Legilimency exercises. 

**Novice Legilimency-1**

Harry smirked. When he'd emptied the room out he got a message. 

**What would you like to be taught in this classroom?**

He blinked at it. The list in front of him was the list of classes that he'd decided should be taught at Hogwarts. He chose Music because the room was a rather large one. 

**You have triggered a quest!**

**Hogwarts Musical!**

**Find instruments in Hogwarts!**

**Hint: There is a hidden room in Hogwarts that is filled with all sorts of lost things.**

He nodded he guessed that was fair. He decided to go do that. It was Sunday so he had the day to himself as Sev was brewing today. He decided that the best way to find this room was to level up his **Observe** skill. He was on the seventh floor when he finally found it. He was in an empty hall staring at the wall.

**Room of Requirments.**

**Also known as the Come and Go Room, The Room of Lost Things, and more this room is one of Hogwarts greatest secrets.**

**To open: Walk in front of the wall three times thinking of what you want very clearly. The door will then appear.**

Harry frowned hard but gave a stern nod. 

_' The Room of Lost Things. The Room of Lost Things. The Room of Lost Things.'_ He thought hard as he passed the wall three times. 

He was shocked when the door opened. 

**For finding one of Hogwart's Greatest Secrets, +5 INT**

**For finding one of Hogwart's Greatest Secrets, +10 WIS.**

"Stats: INT and WIS." Harry ordered. 

**INT: 36**

**WIS: 23**

"Well, getting better with my WIS but it still needs to be higher. My INT is getting good too. I want it to be at least 50 before I start Hogwarts." He entered the room and was shocked by what he saw. "Oh, wow, this room is full to the brim. I should have bought Accio." 

He turned to the nearest pile it was to the ceiling. For now, he would only collect the Instruments. He began looking through the pile moving things around very carefully. He was still spamming **Observe**. He was shocked when he started finding instruments after only a few minutes. He tried to organize the pile as he went. He hadn't gotten far by the time he had to start back home. He dropped the instruments he'd found that day into the new Music Room before going home. 

"What did you do today, Harry?" Severus asked of his ward. 

"I explored Hogwarts." Harry informed eating his dinner and taking the Nutrient Potion he was given. "Don't worry, Sev, I didn't let anyone see me. I had a lot of fun! What did you do today?" 

"I brewed some Potions then had a Staff Meeting." Severus informed. " We were told that the School has a new Headmaster who is the descendent of the four founders. Dumbledore was not pleased and is still claiming that he is Headmaster but he can't get into the Headmaster's Office anymore." 

"Really, do you know who it is?" Harry asked. 

"No, we weren't told." Severus informed, "But we were informed that the new Headmaster is underage. Dumbledore is pointing out that a child will not be able to do what is best for the school and will make a mockery of it." 

Harry resented that he was making it better, not worse. 

"Filius..that is to say, Professor Flitwick was thrilled to hear that the new Headmaster is already looking for a new music teacher..." 

"We'll get music classes?" Harry asked, excitedly acting like he didn't know. "I play an instrument." 

"Do you?" Severus asked curiously. 

"I'll show you after dinner, okay? I'm not very good yet but my Music Teacher says that I show promise." Harry stated.

* * *

After dinner, Severus had been annoyed when the other three Heads of House came into his quarters.

"All of you sit down, be silent, and clap when he's done!" Severus snapped. "Harry is going to show us what he's learning in muggle music class." 

Harry set up his music book and brought his Ocarina to his lips. He began playing staring hard at the book he managed to turn the pages quickly enough that it didn't stop the flow of the song. When he was done he bowed and they clapped for him. He blushed and bowed. 

"That was wonderful, Mr. Potter." Filius said excitedly. "You learned that at Muggle School?" 

"Yes, sir." Harry informed. "My teacher says I'm doing better than anyone else in the class. I think she just likes me because I actually learned to read music when she taught it. This year we're all starting to learn instruments. I think children should actually learn from Kindergarten on because I read a book that my aunt left lying around once and it said that children who learn instruments at a young age have better Language Skills, Brain Growth, Math Skills, Memory, Attention, and Concentration, Increased Coordination, Achievements, Discipline, Social Skills, and more." 

"I agree! I agree!" Filius squeaked. 

They sat talking together for a long time. Until Harry was sent to bed because he had school in the morning. Harry said goodnight to everyone and went to get his bath and go to sleep he was exhausted.


End file.
